Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ Passwortprobleme Hi Premia, irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht mehr mich hier einzuloggen den wenn ich es versuche steht da das das Passwort falsch ist oder fehlt obwohl ich das gleiche Passwort eingebe wie immer und ich noch nie Probleme damit hatte.Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?Ach und ich bin Tobias.--80.128.90.201 12:34, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Tobias, klick bitte auf "Neues Passwort zusenden". Dieser Button ist gleich neben dem "Anmelden"-Button auf der Anmeldenseite. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:17, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Tja da oben steht leider:"Fehler beim Senden des Passworts.Benutzer Tobias hat keine e-mail Adresse angegeben".Sieht ganz so aus als hätt ich ein Problem.--80.128.127.132 21:17, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das liegt dann wohl daran, weil du deine E-Mail bei der Anmeldung nicht angegeben hast. Da ist aber noch nicht alles verloren, denn du kannst mir hier oder per E-Mail deine E-Mail angeben, dann trage ich sie in die Datenbank manuell ein. Anschließend kannst du dir dann ein neues Passwort zusenden lassen. Premia Admin 17:25, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::tobias@aser.de :::::Hi Tobias, ich habe deine E-Mail in die Datenbank eingetragen. Klicke bitte nochmal auf "Neues Passwort zusenden". Gruß, Premia Admin 22:43, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Aloha Hi Premia! Ich bräuchte mal kurz deine Unterstützung. Könntest du bitte in ICQ online gehen? Danke! 17:23, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Farbcode Hi Premia, ich möchte auf meiner Benutzerseite etwas ausprobieren, brauche dazu aber den genauen Farbcode. Es wäre schön die gleiche Farbe zu haben wie ich in meiner Infobox ganz oben habe. Als Farbe dafür habe ich Sith gewählt. Wäre cool, wenn du mir die sagen könntest, damit die Seite relativ einheitlich aussieht. Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:20, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das ist "#D32020". MfG - Cody 18:11, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Vielen Dank, Cody. Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:15, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Kann mir bitte auch jemand den rosa-Farbton der Sith-Infobox geben oder mir sagen wie ich ihn herausfinde? Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:44, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Wenn du Gimp hast kannst du einfach die Pipetten Funktion benutzen... Darth Tobi 18:32, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Sieh einfach in den entsprechenden Vorlagen nach, die farbcodes sieht man relativ einfach (6 stellige hexadezimalzahlen) und dann muss man einfach ausprobiren, welcher das ist. MfG - Cody 18:34, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Danke, das mit Gimp hat geklappt :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:09, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Spoilerbutton Hallo Premia, Ich habe da kurz eine Frage, hast du den Spoilerbutton wieder gelöscht oder funktioniert der einfach nur nicht mehr? Weil OWK und ich hatten hier den Vorschlag gebracht ihn für die Neue Zitatsammlung zu gebrauchen. Aber da er im Moment nicht funktioniert, wäre das ja dann nicht möglich. So...dann muss ich gleich mal gucken, was alles in meiner ungewollten Abwesenheit so alles passiert ist. Ungewollt daher, weil mein PC irgendwelche Macken hat und mein WLan-USB-Stick, sowie irgendwie alle anderen USB-Sticks nicht erkennt, mir im Gerätemanager schreibt es wäre keine Treiber installiert, es aber komischerweise nciht möglich ist die Treiber wieder zu installieren, weil sie schon installiert sind -.- Schon verrückt....ich glaub ich muss den mal in Reparatur geben oder so....Naja muss ich halt solange den von meiner Mutter in Beschlag nehmen :) Gruß Boba 13:55, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Boba, der Spoilerbutton hat sich mit dem Upgrade nicht vertragen, deshalb habe ich ihn rausgenommen, weil wir eh keine Verwendung dafür hatten. Viel Erfolg noch bei den technischen Problemen! Gruß, Premia Admin 18:52, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::@Boba: Wenn ihr eine Box zum Ausklappen braucht, dann kann ich euch sagen, dass Ben so einen Ein- und Ausklapp-Befehl für Vorlagen gemacht hat. Er wird bereits bei Vorlage:Navigationsleiste angewendet. Vielleicht hilft euch das, um etwas ähnliches wie diesen Spoilerbutton zu basteln :) Ansonsten finde ich auch den Vorschlag von Obi-Wan K. gut, mit der kurzen Einblendung wenn man mit dem Cursor über das Wort Quellen fährt. Ich hoffe auch, dass dein PC bald wieder geht :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:59, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Nur so aus Neugier... Hey Premia! Ich wollte nur mal so aus Neugier wissen, ob du mit irgendwelchen Mitteln Passwörter von Usern herausfinden kannst. Nicht, dass ich das vorhabe, aber ich habe ja mit Cody mein eigenes Wiki und daher wärs ganz nützlich zu wissen, was alles so geht. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 21:40, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Ich wollte das in ICQ schreiben aber das geht wieder mal nicht mit dir... :Hi Dark Lord, ich kann die Passwörter der Benutzer nicht einsehen. Wenn du mir in ICQ freundlich begegnest, dann geht auch das. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:54, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Oh, ähh das musst du falsch verstanden haben mein Miranda spinnt wieder. Dark Lord Disku 22:23, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Vector Hi, ich habe über Vector bisher nicht viel gefunden. Aber mir brennt eine Frage: wieso hat er aufgehört? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:32, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:42, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Aber... Du hast mit ihm doch die Seite gegründet! Keinen Kontakt mehr? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:49, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Äußerst sporadisch. Premia Admin 16:52, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt... War er einfach so weg, oder wollte er keine Gründe sagen? MfG - Cody 18:25, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::War einfach weg. Premia Admin 16:53, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Tja, das ist schade Leute so zu "verlieren". Dass er irgendwann wieder auftaucht ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, oder? Gruß Kyle22 17:03, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Wäre Spekulation. Premia Admin 17:06, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Naja, das muss er selbst wissen. Mir fiele jedensfalls kein triftiger Grund ein, hier von einem Tag auf den anderen abzuhauen. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 17:10, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, man hörte nur das Pfeifen des Windes, der einige Wüstensträucher vor sich her trieb... Premia Admin 17:18, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Hoffen wir, dass sich so etwas niemals auf der Jedipedia verwirklicht!--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:09, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::War der Anfang so schlimm? und ich stimme Opi zu... MfG - Cody 20:29, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Guck dir doch einfach mal die von Premia hochgeladenen Statistiken an....Jango 20:46, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Tja... die kenne ich... aber ich wollte eine schöne geschichte von Premia hören^^ MfG - Cody 20:52, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bildfehler Hallo Premia. Beim Artikel Kaleesh wird kein Vorschaubild erstellt. Auch wenn man neu speichert ändert sich daran nichts...du solltest dir das mal anschauen... Darth Tobi 11:58, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das hab ich auch bemerkt und ich glaub das hängt damit zusammen, dass es dieses Bild doppelt gibt und so ein Pfad irgendwie blockiert ist. MfGDark Lord Disku 12:03, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Meinst du jetzt doppelt verwendet? Das kann ja eigendlich kein richtiger Grund sein. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:47, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das stimmt deshalb ist es ja auch so komisch. Dark Lord Disku 12:51, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Das muss echt an etwas anderen liegen. Ich habe mir ein paar Bilder angeguckt die auch mehrfach verwendet werden und bin auf keine Fehler gestoßen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:00, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ähh ich meinte was anderes damit^^. Nichts für ungut, aber das wird bestimmt schon behoben. Dark Lord Disku 15:40, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich habe das Bild nochmal hochgeladen. Jetzt gehts. Premia Admin 15:53, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Verlinkung zwischen Artikeln in mehreren Sprachen Hallo Premia, ich würde gerne die Artikel auf meinem Wiki mit denen des englischen Wikis verlinken, so wie mit der Jedipedia und der Wookiepedia. Kannst du mir erklären wie das funktioniert? Ich habe schon versucht mit irgendwelchen Erklärungen auf englischen Seiten klar zu kommen, das hat mir aber nicht viel geholfen. :-( Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:06, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Da kann ich dir ausnahmsweise mal helfen. Also ich sags dir gleich das geht so wie in der Jp nicht, weil Gratis-Wiki das nicht hat als Funktion. Wenn du das wirklich machen willst musst du wohl oder übel nach Wikia umsiedeln. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 15:38, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das ist schade, die Seiten auf Wikia gefallen mir nämlich nicht so gut wie die eines Wikis wie z.B. Jedipedia und dann die ganze Arbeit es umzusiedeln...Naja, ich mach einfach unter die Quellen noch Links zu den anderssprachigen Wikis, ist ja kein so großes Problem. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:12, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Naja, ich bin auch umgezogen und ich hab halt nur 15 Artikel kopieren müssen... ausserdem kannst du das aussehen mit anderen Skins verändern (das hier ist MonoBook) Gruß Dark Lord Disku 15:15, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich überleg grade, ob ich es auch tun sollte, auf längere Sicht ist es dann ja besser. Wikia ist auch kostenlos, oder?--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:24, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Schlacht von Saleucami Hallo Premia! Ich wollt Fragen ob der Benutzer:Vos/Artikel, dass der sprachlich ok ist. Mir wurde von einigen Benutzer gesagt das der ok und keine Sorgen machen muss. --Vos 15:18, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vos, der Artikel ist so leider nicht ok. Die Benutzer, die dir das gesagt haben, sollten ehrlicher zu dir sein. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:57, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Vorlage:Gesperrt Hallo Premia! Ich hab da mal eine Frage: Kommt diese Gesperrt-Vorlage bei jedem rausgeworfenen Benutzer auf die Disku oder nur in bestimmten Fällen? Ben hat nämlich gerade die Disku von diesem "Handualix" gelöscht, mit der Begründung, es sei nur ein Fehler gewesen und nicht nötig. Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 16:25, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Es gibt halt solche und solche. Wenn ein Benutzer sich nur wegen des Vandalismus angemeldet hat, dann ist es nicht nötig, die Vorlage zu platzieren. Die ist nämlich nur für solche gedacht, die sich erst nach einer gewissen Zeit als Vandalen herausgestellt haben oder aus anderen Gründen (kurzfristig) gesperrt wurden. Alles klar? 16:33, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Aha, okay. Das war das was ich wissen wollte. Danke, Ben. Gruß Kyle22 16:35, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Namensänderung Woher weist du, dass ich Ripper heissen will? Ripper 20:27, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hm, könnte es sein, dass er es von deiner Benutzerseite her weiß? Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 20:31, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Weil du dich in der Diskussion:Darth Bane Ripper nennst. Premia Admin 20:35, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Die hab ich grad erst geändert....(nachdem er des geschrieben hat) Bei meinem Zeitstempel steht immer Ripper und nich Gangsta93, weis aba nich warum....hmm...... Naja, egal^^ Ripper 20:41, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Na, hellsehen kann ich ja nun nicht. Bild:;-).gif Aber du musst schon richtig die Links ändern, also sie müssen zu Benutzer:Ripper führen, danach können wir deinen Benutzernamen ändern. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:04, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Und ich muss sie überall ändern? Ripper 21:09, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, hier darf kein Eintrag mehr sein. Premia Admin 21:13, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich arbeite aber grad an Schöpfer der Dunkelheit! ......hmm...Ich schreib dir, wenn ichhh des alles gemacht hab (die Links),ja? Ripper 21:31, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ok. Premia Admin 21:44, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Technische Probleme gelöst Ich hab meine technischen Probleme gelöst, war gar nciht so schwer. Ich habe hinten auf den Powerschalter meines PCs gedrückt (rein versehentlich) und jetzt funktioniert wieder alles. :D Allerdings kommt nun das nächste Problem...ich schreib die nächsten Wochen Kursarbeit nach Kursarbeit...oh mann das nervt vielleicht :) Gruß Boba 00:02, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Boba, schön, dass du deine technischen Probleme gelöst hast. Viel Erfolg für deine Kursarbeiten! Gruß, Premia Admin 00:04, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Jo danke Premia. Ich werde mich mal zu Bette begben, ich schreib Mittwoch schon die nächste (heute war meine letzte LK-Arbeit dran) und ich hab noch so gut wie ncihts gelernt (von dem was ich nicht kann, dass ist zum Glück nicht all zu viel :)). Gruß Boba 00:07, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ich wünsche dir auch viel Erfolg bei den Kursarbeiten, Boba :) Und danke Premia für die äußerst geniale Stammbaum-Vorlage! Das ist schon der Wahnsinn :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 07:56, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Der Quelltext ist es auf alle Fälle, hab ihn mir grad angesehen. Eine Gebrauchsanleitung wäre nicht schlecht, sonst kann sich niemand von der Genialität überzeugen. :) Gruß Kyle22 11:33, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Schade, dass man die Benutzung nicht vereinfachen kann. Aber ansonsten ist die Vorlage natürlich super! 11:52, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Es geht halt nicht alles so einfach wie man es gern hätte. :) Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, wie man sie überhaupt benutzt, du scheinst es ja zu wissen, Ben. Kyle22 12:19, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Guckst du hier: Vorlage:Stammbaum (komplex)/doc 12:26, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Gütige Galaxis! Da hat sich wirklich jemand reingehängt, klasse! Um die Bedienung wird man wohl nicht herumkommen, aber Hauptsache es funktioniert. So wahnsinnig oft wird man sie nicht brauchen nehme ich an. Kyle22 12:31, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Wahrscheinlich nicht, das stimmt. 12:39, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Naja, vielleicht tauchen ja ein paar Großfamilien in George Lucas' neuer Serie auf, wer weiß. Bild:--).gif Kyle22 12:44, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hintergrundfarbe Wie ändert man bei einem Wiki eigentlich die Hintergrundfarbe? Ich bin ja nun eindlich stolzer Besitzer meines eigenen Wikis geworden Bild:;-).gif Darth Nihilus 66 14:12, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hi Nihilus, die Hintergrundfarbe lässt sich in wiki/skins/monobook/main.css unter folgendem Abschnitt anpassen: body { font: x-small sans-serif; background: #ffffe0 url(headbg.jpg) 0 0 no-repeat; color: black; margin: 0; padding: 0; } Gruß, Premia Admin 14:44, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Irgendwie exstiert die Seite bei mir noch nicht. Darth Nihilus 66 14:52, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Wer ist dein Host? Premia Admin 15:16, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Host? jetz kapier ich gar nix mehr. Ich hab diese Zeile so wie sie oben steht nach der Adresse meines Wikis eingegeben. Falls du mit Host meinst ob ich bei Wikia bin, so ist das so. Darth Nihilus 66 15:24, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ja, das meinte ich damit. Wikia kann dir hoffentlich Auskunft darüber geben. Gruß und viel Glück, Premia Admin 15:26, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET)